thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters/The Lion King 1 1/2
Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2. Ma Ma is the mother of Timon. Appearance Ma's pelt is tan, while her muzzle and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are green. Personality Ma is a devoted and supportive mother. She is very down-to-earth about what's important and will sacrifice her time and efforts to make others happy. She is also the only meerkat who's willing to stick up for Timon when he messes up. Voice Actress * Julie Kavner Close Relations * Brother or Brother-in-law: Max * Son: Timon * Adoptive Grandson: Bunga Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ma, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Ma's Affection * The Lion Guard: Ma's Love * The Lion Guard: Ma's Pride * The Lion Guard: Ma's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Ma's Faith * The Lion Guard: Ma's Support * The Lion Guard: Ma’s Devotion * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Performance * The Lion Guard: A Magnificent Performance * The Lion Guard: An Excellent Performance * The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Performance * The Lion Guard: A Special Performance * The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Performance * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Concert * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Performance * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Concert * The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Concert * The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Concert * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Performance *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Finally Reunited * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Billy and Friends * James and Friends *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi *The Lion King Reborn *The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) *The Leopon Legacy Max Max is the uncle of Timon. Appearance As far as coloration goes, Max is pale gray in color with darker stripes along his back. His chest and the bottom of his muzzle are whitish-gray, while his ears, hands, feet, and tail tip are dark brown, almost black. Like his nephew, Max sports dark eye rims and thick eyebrows, framing a pair of beady, black eyes. Perhaps due to his old age, Max has short-cropped, gray hair. Personality Max is flinchy, irritable, easy to disappoint, a stickler for the rules, and very pessimistic about life in general. He is especially against the concept of being eaten. Voice Actors * Jerry Stiller Close Relations * Sister or Sister-in-law: Ma * Nephew: Timon * Adoptive Great-Nephew: Bunga Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Uncle Max, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan * The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi *The Lion King Reborn *The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) *The Leopon Legacy Iron Joe Iron Joe is a member of Timon's colony. Appearance Iron Joe has light tan, ruffled, and unkempt fur, and dark brown stripes. A section of his tail fur has also been bitten off, presumably by a hyena. Personality Based on his brief appearance, Iron Joe is very paranoid. He is seen shivering and screaming while standing rigidly upright on a rock, protecting the meerkat colony. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Iron Joe, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite * The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony * Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Lion King Reborn *The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) *The Leopon Legacy Category:Canon